The Next Generation 1: The Power of Three
by WingedShadowhunter
Summary: Follow Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda as they go through life as the children of the most powerful charmed one, and take on the burden of vanquishing demons, living a life, attending college, running a business and apparently... prank wars. This story will mostly center on Chris and Wyatt. I don't own Charmed.
1. Introductions

Note: Okay, so I've been writing this story for a very long time, but I've always been afraid to post it. But since a few people wanted me to post another story and I already had this one edited I figured that I might as well to see what you all think. However, feel free to just skim this chapter because it is really just telling you about all of the characters, although i would recommend at least skimming it so that you know powers and names because you might be a little confused if you don't. Also i tried o keep this story as close to possible for the show as i could with the amount of infromation we have about the changed future (Which this does take place in). Please let me know what you think :-). Sorry about that, I have no idea what happened...

* * *

The Halliwell manor, located at 1329 Prescott Street, on a power filled spiritual nexus that has always seemed to attract every demon within a ten mile radius, once home of the charmed ones, a house that has seen far too much death inside its walls, location of more battles than most people could fathom, now is the home of Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Christopher, and Melinda Halliwell.

A family that to most seem normal, like the happy, picture perfect, typical little family, but in reality they were anything but normal. Piper Halliwell is an Ex- Charmed one, one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the face of the earth; she is the mother of the once Twice- Blessed heir of Excalibur, and of the only witch-elder hybrid offspring in history. After the ultimate battle, she was able to retire from full time witchcraft, and open the restaurant she had always dreamed of, _The Halliwell Manor_, which is doing amazing and with its specialty dishes and homely feel, it was well on its way to becoming a chain. She always wanted to have a daughter as she saw in the original future, and after four years of trying her dream finally came true.

Leo Wyatt is an ex-Whitelighter, ex-Elder, ex-avatar, and the father of the two most powerful witches ever born. He is also the greatest headmaster magic school has ever seen. He is an amazing father and would do anything for his children.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, born on February 2nd 2003, making him twenty four years old and the most powerful witch to ever have been born, once the true heir of Excalibur, and the Twice Blessed prophesized child of a charmed one and a Whitelighter, although both of those titles were revoked by the angel of destiny when he was a child. He possesses the powers of projection, telekinetic orbing, remote orbing, orb shield, energy waves, summoning, orbing, sensing, healing, and photokinesis. He can also achieve augmentation or the ability to strengthen others powers through physical contact, voice manipulation or the ability to manipulate the sound and volume of his voice past the normal parameters, and teleportation manipulation the ability to change the destination of someone who is using a magical form of transportation. He is 6'2 with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a toned body, he owns and runs half of his mother's old club, which has been recently renamed P4. He is known to be optimistic, protective, family-oriented, a hopeless romantic, a horrible secret keeper, a slob, and very laid back.

Christopher Perry Halliwell, the second most powerful witch to be born, the only witch-elder hybrid in history, and the boyfriend of Bianca Phoenix, he is 6'1, has somewhat shaggy brown hair that is just long enough to fall into his eyes, the way his girlfriend likes it, and his mother can't stand it, he has amazingly deep green eyes just like his fathers, somewhat tanned skin and a toned body that comes from his obsessive demon hunting and MMA practices. The powers he received from his elder side are mostly passive, so he doesn't look at them as very useful; He possesses the powers of, Advanced telekinesis, telematerilazation or the ability to mentally move liquid from one location to another, psycokinesis the ability to move objects without having or being able to see them, tecnopathy or the ability to mentally control technology, telekinetic orbing, orbing, sensing, omnilingusim, and photokinesis;

They are almost all extensions of his power of telekinesis, which he could also use to achieve agility, astral projection, crushing, strangulation, super strength, teleportation manipulation, remote orbing, and levitation. Even though Chris is very powerful, he has always viewed himself as inferior to his older brother. He is known for being obsessive with demon hunting, pessimistic, secretive, and passionate about everything he does in life, loyal, dedicated and romantic, although his short often temper rivals that of his mothers. He owns the other half of P4, a popular teenage hangout. He is also in college majoring in criminology.

Melinda Warren Halliwell is the third child and only daughter of Piper and Leo. She has waist length dark brown hair, brown eyes, she was born on December 3 2008, and she is 5'4, a Witch, and 19 years old. She is a college student working towards a business degree. Mel is known for being dedicated, obsessive, and a hard worker. Like her mother, she wants a normal life more than anything. She has the sole power of molecular combustion and is highly skilled in MMA. Everyone calls her Mel. She is closest to Chris but all three of the siblings are inseparable.

Bianca Phoenix and her mother Lynn have been fighting for the greater good for the past 23 years, ever since future Bianca told Lynn that she shouldn't lie to her about not feeling a thing when you kill someone. Bianca is 22 like Chris; she has dark brown hair and tanned skin. Bianca and Chris have been together for 7 years, but have known each other for a little over twelve. Bianca is a cop at the same place Henry works, and has the powers of shimmering, Pyrokinesis, power stripping, and energy balls. She is powerful and despite her demonic heritage is accepted by the Halliwell's, although the elders hate that there could be an offspring between her and Chris.

After retiring from the charmed life Phoebe moved out with her husband Coop Marshall, and their daughters Phylicia Pheryn and Parker. Phoebe now owns the bay mirror which has been renamed Cupids Arrow and is a bestselling author with four published books, in both fiction and nonfiction. She now has the powers of premonitions, psychic reflection, levitation, and empathy. She still on occasion vanquishes demons with her sisters if they need a power of three spell, though with the nine kids that's not usually an issue, the sisters want to vanquish all of the power of three demons before they die.

Coop was made a human shortly after their first daughters were born so that he could age normally with Phoebe, the elders thought that they owed Phoebe that much given that they were soul mates and she sacrificed true love for the greater good once before. He is also now a trauma surgeon at San Francisco West hospital. He is 6'3, has black hair, and is known for being a hopeless romantic, most likely due to the fact that he was a cupid.

16 year old Pheryn has long brown hair and deep brown eyes, the power of premonitions, empathy, and levitation. She is the tomboy of the two, she has a temper that could rival pipers, but comes nowhere near Chris's, and hates dresses, she loves vanquishes, and often looks through the book of shadows and practices her offensive powers for no particular reason. Almost everyone calls her Ryn.

16 year old Phylicia, Pheryn's twin, also has brown eyes, long brown hair and sharp features; she is the girly one of the family, and loves dresses and makeup and wants to be normal more than anything. She has the powers of premonitions, and empathy. Almost everyone calls her Fey.

Parker Pearl Halliwell is the 14 year old and last born daughter of Coop and Phoebe. She has brown eyes, brown hair, and is a witch. She's not exactly girly, but is also not to tomboy, she warships Chris, hates rap music, and is a semi-decent cook. Her only two powers are empathy, and levitation and she is currently a ninth grade student.

Just two years after the ultimate battle Paige moved on to become a full time Whitelighter, She is the only one of the sisters who continued in her life as a charmed one full time actively participating in the fight for the grater good, she still often vanquishes demons, and has saved many lives and now has three children with her husband Henry.

Henry Mitchell is now a detective who makes a habit out of weaseling the family out of legal problems when the need arises. He is one of the only four mortals in the family, and one of the only two to have never been magical to begin with. He is 6'2 and has brown hair and brown eyes.

Katherine, who everyone calls Kat, is Tamara's twin; she was born on August 21st, is 15, and has black Hair, blue eyes. She is currently a sophomore in magic school, and her powers are molecular deceleration, orbing, and telekinetic orbing.

Tamara, who everyone calls Tam, is Kats twin and she was born on August 21st, is 15, and has black Hair, blue eyes. She is currently a sophomore in magic school, and her powers are molecular acceleration, orbing, and telekinetic orbing.

Henry James Mitchel Junior is sixteen years old and was born on November 30th; he has blonde hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build. He was adopted by Paige and Henry, after his mother, who was a future Whitelighter and one of Paige's charges, was killed by a darklighter. He is a junior in normal high school, and is the quarter back of the football team. He is proficient in MMA, for safety reasons.

Billy went on to do full time Wiccan duties and still vanquishes on an everyday basis with the powers of telekinesis and projection. She found out that she was pregnant after a one night stand and had a daughter named Christina.

Christina is the 16 year old daughter of Billie Jenkins; she has long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is dating Henry junior. She is known for being optimistic and easy going she has the sole power of projection. She has never met her father, and has no interest in ever attempting to. Everyone calls her Christy.

And now we get to the story of the next age of Warren witches.

Charmed: The Next Generation-


	2. Monday's

Note- Okay, here is the real first chapter. Please let me know what you think, and if you have any good prank ideas for later on in the story let me know, because even though I play pranks on a daily basis, I cant think of any really good ones that would work good with the characters and still use magic.

* * *

Chris yawned and rolled his shoulders as he slowly awoke from a deep peaceful sleep, feeling his arm lazily thrown around the waist of a small, warm, toned body that was snuggled closely into his chest, he smiled sleepily as he remembered the events of the previous night and lightly ran his hand from the small of Bianca's back up to her neck causing her to shiver slightly in her sleep.

"Chris?" She mumbled breathily into his chest as she ran her leg up his with a small smile gracing her face.

"Would I be someone else? Because that would worry me." he said with a small smirk as he rolled over to prop himself on up on his forearms to hover just above her.

"You have absolutely nothing to be worried about." She said with a grin as she pulled him down so that their lips met softly. Right as he deepened the kiss a loud knocking came on our door, a loud knocking that literally rattled the door in is frame and shook the wall, causing both of them to tense and jump slightly.

Chris opened up his senses and mentally located the hallway, and soon found the person outside their door, and of course sensing proved his suspicions that it indeed was his older brother, Wyatt, the most annoying person on the planet, besides Chris himself that was. He had always been aware of the fact that he was capable of driving the calmest of beings theorize murder; in fact he'd always taken great pride in the fact, and proven more times than the family could count.

"What do you want Wyatt?" he mumbled, his lips just barely hovering above his girlfriend's so that they lightly brushed hers when he spoke, and his eyes still closed.

"Mom said to get your ass downstairs," Wyatt responded, grouchily, a clear sign that he had been up late at the club, or elsewhere, last night, "breakfast is almost done."

"We'll be down in a minute." he replied with an agitated sigh, things were just getting fun. Bianca laughed from below him sensing his disappointment, but they both knew that if they didn't get up and go downstairs his mother wasn't above summoning them into their chairs. Something they had learned the hard and very embarrassing way when they were 16. The whole family had gotten quite the surprise that morning to say the least.

They heard Wyatt slowly retreat back down the hallway, once his footsteps were out of earshot, Chris finally opened his eyes and looked down at Bianca.

"I suppose we should go shower and head downstairs," Bianca started with the disappointment hardly concealed in her voice, "That is, unless we want to end up naked in front of your whole family." He gave her a lopsided grin, "Again."

"Fine…" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, "As long as we can shower together."

* * *

About 20 minutes later Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Melinda were all siting around the kitchen table waiting for the youngest of the family of five to come down the stairs, they had herd the shower shut off right as Piper had finished up the sausages and chocolate chip pancakes.

"I swear if they don't get down here in the next ten minutes I'm going to summon their butts into their chairs." Piper said with an agitated look on her face as she sent an annoyed glare at her oldest child and slapped his hand away from the sausage platter causing him to shoot an equally annoyed glare back at her.

"Mom, do you remember what happened the last time you tried that." Melinda stated with an eye roll from where she was sitting in her seat wearing wrinkled pajamas and slippers,

"Yea, I was scared for life. Seriously, there are some things that you just can't un- see." Wyatt added as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair with a frown on his face, his grey t-shirt wrinkled and his black sweat pants settled low on his hips.

"You know what… Both of you just… Be quiet or your grounded." Piper said with an exasperated sigh and shake of her head.

"I'm twenty four," Wyatt protested indignantly with a disbelieving look on his face, "you can't ground me." At the exact same time that Melinda exclaimed,

"I'm nineteen years old mom. You can't ground me." In a frighteningly similar manor.

Piper was saved from even attempting to dignify that with a response as she turned to stare at the door which had swung open to reveal Chris wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans with his hair still damp from the shower, with his arm thrown around Bianca's waist, Bianca wearing a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with light makeup and her hair up in a ponytail, who were laughing at god only knows what. And he probably didn't even want to know, Wyatt mentally added.

"Well, I'm glad you could make yourselves present." Piper said to her youngest son and his girlfriend as they took their regular seats, Leo at one head of the table, and Piper at the other, while Wyatt and Melinda sat on one side and Chris sat next to Leo and across from Wyatt, while Bianca sat next to Piper and across form Melinda.

"Sorry, we were busy." Chris said with a small cocky grin as he orbed a stack of three pancakes onto his plate, followed by two circular sausages and three large pieces of bacon, then waved his hand and an oversized glass of milk appeared on the table next to his plate. Wyatt smirked and did the same thing, save the milk in favor of orange juice, soon followed by Bianca; however her food shimmered onto her plate.

"Yeah, I bet." Melinda muttered under her breath, a remark which Chris herd but decided to ignore granted that his little sister wasn't much of a morning person and typically couldn't be held to anything she said before noon and five jumbo cups of coffee.

"Personal gain." Piper said while shaking her head and allowing a sigh to escape from between her lips at her children's antics, she had given up on that around the time Chris learned to talk.

"The elders stopped punishing us for personal gain a long time ago." Wyatt retorted resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, back when they realized that they have absolutely no control over us." Chris added with a smirk, it was true, a long time ago the elders had realized that they really had absolutely no control over any of the Halliwell's, especially the once twice blessed and his little brother, a silent understanding had been created, they mind their own business and the Halliwell's repaid them by returning the favor. After all, the elders needed them a lot more than they needed the elders.

"That doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want." Piper said with her patented 'mom look', "Like it or not those rules were created for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Melinda sassed,

"Power corrupts, rules exist for a reason, and no matter how old we are you can still ground us, and we've gotten speech every day since we came into our powers." Wyatt continued from where she left off, speaking through a mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Dude. Do you want her to cast an anti-orb spell?" Chris asked his brother with an annoyed look on his face "because that one doesn't affect you and, it affects everyone else and I will kick your ass." Then he turned to look at his little sister. " And I don't care if you are my little sister, I will turn you into a frog."

"Language." Piper chastised as she, Leo, and Mel began to fill their plates.

Once everyone had finished their food and Mel had run off to get ready for her classes, Chris and Wyatt started to clear the table, after Piper had stared at them both until they had gotten the hint.

"So what are you all doing today?" Leo questioned from where he was still sitting at the table. Everyone knew that he had to go to magic school, he always did for some thing or another, but everyone else's plans usually varied.

"P4" Was all Wyatt said as he smirked at Chris then orbed out after dropping the plates on the counter.

"God damn it Wyatt!" Chris growled staring at the ceiling. "I have shit to do to you know."

"Well, I have to get to The Manor." Was all Piper said as she stood up and left the room making a point to call "Oh, and language." Over her shoulder as the kitchen door swung shut behind her.

"Bye Babe, I've got to go to down to the precinct. There's this case and yeah, have fun!" Bianca said cheerfully as she kissed Chris on the cheek, then called out a 'love you' as she shimmered out. Chris sighed and shook his head as he went back to loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"So son, what are you doing today?" Leo asked his youngest child with a smile on his face. This had happened to him many times in the past and he figured that it was only fair given that Chris was usually the first one to ditch when it came time to clean the dishes.

Chris simply gave a halfhearted shrug in response without turning around as he focused on the dishes.


	3. Paige's Family

Note: Okay, so the OC's wont have that many chapters in their POV, but I wanted to just write one chapter from Paige and Phoebes house so that you could see what their home lives are like. There will probably only be one Chapter from each of their houses and the rest will center on Wyatt and Chris unless you request more like this one, so thank you for the reviews and let me know what you think. :-)

* * *

Paige's Family

"Mom, I'm 16 years old, I don't need you to monitor my behavior!" Exclaimed an extremely annoyed Katherine Marie Mitchel, Her sister had gotten grounded for orbing out after curfew and now her mother was smothering her, as though she had done something to deserve it.

"Don't need my help!" Paige fumed, waving her arms around in an annoyed manor, "Yesterday you were almost killed by a darklighter! That sounds a lot like you need my help!"

"Mom-" Katherine started indignantly but was cut off by her father running through the room, suit jacket open and gun holster visible over his shirt, he had a half-eaten bagel in his mouth, a mug of coffee and his keys in one hand and shoving his wallet into his pocket with the other.

"As much as I would love to stay and mediate," He took the Bagel out of his mouth, "I need to go and I'm running extremely late so if one of you could orb me that would be just amazing…" He trailed off, pecking Paige on the lips as she smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll take you sweetie, just one second." Paige then looked at her youngest (though only by thirteen minutes) child and said with an apologetic look on her face, "Sweetie, I know that you want to be independent and I get that your growing up, but you don't have any active powers and even though your good with hand to hand and MMA, we all still worry about you, and you need to let us help you sometimes, I didn't mean to smother you, I just want to keep you safe." She finished with a smile and a nod of the head.

Katherine sighed and nodded, giving her mother a small smile as she orbed out, with her backpack thrown over her shoulder, presumably to go vent to one of her cousins at magic school, who would say they agreed with her but would secretly agree with their aunt Paige.

"Well, at least you parted on civil terms this time?" Henry suggested with a shrug.

"I don't know what's gotten into her!" Paige vented dramatically with her hands on her hips, without paying any attention to her husband's remark as she moved to pace the room, Henry opened and closed his mouth a few times, pointed to his watch, then sighed and dropped his arms by his side and ran a hand through his short hair with his free hand.

"She's too much like her mother." He mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms, he was pretty sure that at this point he would have been better off to just drive across town. However unfortunately for him, his wife hers his musings.

"She did not get that stubborn gene from me!" Paige said with an annoyed huff as she stopped pacing and crossed her arms while turning to glare at her husband.

"All I'm saying is that she's got the Halliwell hearing. And stubbornness, and mindset… and I'm just going to shut up now before I dig myself into a hole way too deep to climb out of." He trailed off.

Paige spun on her heal and walked up the stairs, her hair swaying behind her.

"Wait! How am I going to get to work?" Henry exclaimed with a frown on his face while throwing his hands up in the air, effectively splattering coffee all over everything. "Damn it!"

"Have fun walking. Oh and don't you even think about leaving that room till every last drop of coffee has been cleaned up!" Page hollered over her shoulder with a smile on her face.


	4. Phoebe's Family

Note: This will probably be the only chapter in Phoebe's POV, that is unless you want more, then I can try to do more. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's finals week and I really didn't have the time to make it as long as I wanted to. Oh, and you'll find out about why Bianca has been staying with the Halliwell's later on in the story. Please review! :-)

* * *

Phoebe's Family...

"Phylicia! Get down here; It's time for you to go to school!" An annoyed Phoebe yelled up the stairs of their house across the street from the manor, they had never thought that the house across the street would go up for sale again, but when it did they bought it without a second thought, granted their family was the only one of the three without the ability to orb or otherwise transport themselves and using potions had proven to be too time consuming and expensive for that matter, between the rising cost of herbs and vials, they would have gone bankrupt by sooner rather than later.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The 16 year old witch exclaimed as she ran down the stairs slinging her expensive pink backpack over her shoulder. "Geez, you act like its life or death!"

"No its not, but if we're late again, we'll get detention. For the third time." Pheryn said with an eye roll as she irritably threw her hair up into a pony tail. "For the same reason."

"That's not true. The first time I couldn't find my pony tail holder, and the second time I was changing my bag. Besides we just have to go across the street to Aunt Piper's house and walk through the door to magic school." Phylicia retorted.

"That's assuming demons don't attack somewhere along the way." Pheryn rolled her eyes again then turned to her mother. "Oh and where's dad?" She asked.

"He got called into the hospital, apparently there was a 12 car pileup at 3ish in the morning and they needed another trauma surgeon." The eldest witch responded sadly, her and Coop had been in the middle of something _very_ fun when he got the call.

"Ewe." Phylicia said, picking up on and the spike of lust in her mother's emotions, Pheryn just wrinkled her nose.

"Okay, okay, get out. Go." Phoebe said with an exasperated eye roll as she handed Pheryn her bag and waved them out the door,

"Wait wares Parker?" Pheryn asked her mother while being pushed out the door.

"Before school detention, now out, go. We all have places to be, and behave you two." She said with a loving smile and shake of her head, as if that ever happened.

"Yeah, that'll happen the day after a demon gets the one up on Chris." Was all Pheryn said as she headed down the walkway without turning around, soon followed by Phylicia.

Phoebe walked into Cupids Arrow and plopped down at her desk with a sigh, despite owning the newspaper, she was still an advice columnist and had kept her old office, although she had hired her niece Katherine as her part time assistant.

She wiggled the curser on her computer to bring the screen to life and logged on bringing up her company email account…

Depressed in Denver

Alienated in Arizona

Possessed in Portland

Abused in Alabama

Nothing new, with a sigh she began to read all the messages, and soon decided that she would write about Abused in Alabama in her article, it was the one that seamed the most urgent after all. Although Possessed in Portland could have been a close second. She settled back into her chair ready for another long day of work.


	5. Piper's Morning

Note: I am really sorry about the shortness, but I crashed as soon as I got home after my last final for the year, and still had to write for 'The Balloon'... I really need to change that title.

* * *

Piper…

"But I'm telling you, for the last time, I did not order freaking it." Piper growled into the phone that was pinched between her ear and shoulder while she angrily and viciously rolling the dough she was preparing with a rolling pin coated in flour.

"I am very sorry Mrs. Halliwell," The frightened young man on the other end of the phone said quickly, by the sound of his voice he couldn't have been much older than his mid twenty's but Piper couldn't bring herself to care. Not when he had been giving her the same crap excuse for the past twenty minutes and offering absolutely no costumer service whatsoever. "But according to out records…" he stuttered, clearly terrified and at a loss for what to do with this particular client.

"I don't give a damn what your records say! Tell me why in the hell I would order five hundred pounds of trout?" She demanded, "Trout! We don't make anything with trout here and we never have!"

"But…" The man tried again hesitantly only to be cut off by an even more enraged Piper.

"No but's, I'm not paying for the damn fish. End of story. Goodbye, have a crappy day." She irritably hung up the phone, then slammed it sown on the table with much more force than was truly needed, causing the waitress who was walking through the kitchen ta jump then hurry back through the swinging double doors in an attempt to avoid the wrath of Piper. The witch could already tells it was going to be a bad day.

"I hope you get hit by a bus." She muttered under her breath as she went back to rolling the dough.


	6. Wyatt's Morning

Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, i was busy and stuff, but I promise I'll post an extra long chapter tomorrow! Please review :-)

Wyatt…

The blonde haired, blue eyed witchlighter walked down the narrow and crowded sidewalk in a short sleeved red t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some sneakers, with a smile on his face. Looking around, he saw cars whizzing by, kids playing, business men rushing around with briefcases and coffee while talking loudly into their phones, young women walking with their arms linked together looking in store windows and sneaking glances at young men who looked worth their time. Wyatt being one of them, he pointedly ignored their looks as he made his way to his favorite coffee shop. He was used to it, San Francisco had been this was his whole life, and unlike the tourist he didn't need to soak everything up because he already had as a child.

Just as he rounded the rounded the corner and the best coffee shop in town came into view he looked around, something didn't feel right. Or maybe it felt _too_ right, he couldn't quite decide, but something definitely felt _off_.

Yeah, that was it, it felt off. Different, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But it was definitely there none the less.

He pulled open the door and stepped through, still zoning out and running on auto pilot granted that he still hadn't had his first cup of coffee. But he ran right into someone, he looked down ready to apologize, but all that he saw was a trail of glistening blonde hair disappearing through the door.

He starred after her for a second, then pulled himself out of his thoughts and moved to join the quickly growing line at the counter inwardly scolding himself for getting lost in his thoughts in the first place.


	7. Chris

Note: I am sorry about the delay in chapters, I've been really busy... Anyway, this chapter is longer, and I hope you like it, after all Chris is back :-) Let me know what you think. And I still need prank ideas.

* * *

Chris…

Chris sighed as he paced the attic. He was _bored_. He hated being bored. It gave him time to _think_, and he hatted having time to think. Thinking like that had always lead him to a place that he never want to be. Thinking about the nightmares that had plagued him since he was a small child, nightmares of a post-apocalyptic world where his brother was the source of all evil and his whole family was dead, it wasn't something he ever wanted to think about, and ever since Bianca had begun to sleep over, they had lessened. But recently they had gotten a lot worse, therefore he hated _thinking_ in the first place because then it meant that they could torment him almost as much when he was awake as when he was asleep.

However, unfortunately, he didn't have any classes today, he'd already finished his required reading for the rest of the semester along with all of his homework, he couldn't do anything with the club until tonight, his mother had told him he wasn't allowed to help out at the restaurant today since it was one of his days off and even though he had made it very clear that he didn't want one in the first place he needed the money and the distraction, beside that the whole family was busy with something or another and that left him home alone with nothing to do for the rest of the day.

He ran his fingers through his hair, he was beginning to _think_. He really didn't want to think. He looked around the room, desperate for a distraction and his eyes landed on the book of shadows. He smiled. He could keep his head busy, and protect innocents at the same time.

He walked over to the book and started flipping, looking for a clan of lower level demons he could easily take out on his own without having to call in any back up. Proxy demons, no, Lorniten demons, no, Onyx demons, no, fang demons, no, Bruiser demons… Yes. They work in clans of between 10 to 15, they are lower level and easy enough to vanquish, with their only power being fire balls and not the effective ones anyway.

The brunette witchlighter walked over to the cabinet of premade potions and started looking through them with a cocky grin and shoving some of them into his pockets, he needed use of his hands. After closing the book he disappeared into a flurry of glittering blue and white orbs on his way to an underworld cavern in which he would vanquish an entire clan of lower level demons. His family's wrath be damned.

When he reappeared in the underworld he looked around. There were grey rock walls on all sides of him, the normal décor in the underworld, he thought. Totally cliché.

He tensed in preparation for a fight that could come at any moment. The feeling of dread and discomfort spreading through his body. It was a feeling that he had come to associate with being in the underworld. A feeling that never grew any easier to deal with for a Whitelighter. Or a half elder for that matter. It simply went against all human instincts to walk into the lion's den, especially on your own.

Chris shook his head to rid himself of his musings and slowly started down the deserted cavern in search of the demon's that he wanted, hoping that he didn't happen to stumble upon an upper level demon having a bad day. He would have to call Wyatt, and he really didn't want _that_ lecture from his brother again this week.

He kept one side pressed firmly against the wall at all times to minimize any blind spots, and keeping his senses open to keep from being snuck up on. Chris froze as he heard footsteps echoing off of the walls around him. Footsteps that didn't belong to him because he had long ago mastered the art of walking silently.

He spun around in a fighting stance, calling upon his powers so that they were ready at a moment's notice. He whipped his head in the other direction as he heard hurried footsteps from that way. He soon realized that there was something approaching from every direction on the six way intersection he was standing in.

Before he even had the chance to attempt to orb out, he was completely surrounded. He sucked in a breath when sighed. "Well, shit."


End file.
